Bet
by iMiKUCHAN
Summary: It was just a bet. How did it turn into something else?
1. Chapter 1

Fran sat in his chair with an bored expression.

He was at meeting about some mission, Fran didn't need to go on it though, only the others.

There was just one thing. Lussuria had insisted that he really really needed a baby-siter and the one chosen was that stupid fallen fake prince-sempai. So Fran stared at his complaining sempai and sighed.

And the time flied by and a scared taxi-driver was driving away with 4 four members of Varia. Leaving Fran with the fake prince.

He felt knifes finding their way into his cursed frog-hat and turned around to see his sempai's face.

"Sempai, do you really need to throw these things at me?" Fran took out the knifes and threwed them away.

"Don't threw them away, stupid frog~"  
Bel threwed some more knifes and now Fran was covered with knifes in his left arm.

"Ah, Sempai you make me cry." Fran was speaking monotually and didn't show any sign of emotion. This annoyed the prince very much.

"Ushishi, stupid frog~ Clean those knifes and give them back to me later" Bel turned around and walked away leaving Fran all alone. He sighed and took out the knifes.

Of course he wouldn't clean the knifes.

Some hours later Fran walked to Bel's room and knocked the door. There was no response so Fran just walked inside.

"Ushishi, The prince never said you could enter froggy~"

Fran remained silent as the prince lazily walked over to him.

"Well im bored anyway~ Let's play a game~"  
"Im not playing with you sempai.."

"Ushishi, You can't reject a prince stupid frog~" Knifes was thrown to his hat again. Fran sighed and looked at the fake prince.  
"What kind of game is it?"  
"Ushishi, a simple game~ Let's make a bet, the one who loses will have to do whatever the other says until the other peasants come back~"

"What kind of game is it then sempai?"

"Ushishi, a card game~"  
Bel took out the cards and hold it so Fran could see.

"Okay, fine" Bel smirked, and Fran saw this as an great chance to actually win, cause he was very good in card games, But oh so wrong he was. . .

1 hour later Bel won for the fourth time and Fran sighed, He lost. Again.

Now he had to do whatever that stupid fake-prince told him. Bel's smile was very big, Fran always wondered why his face didn't split in two. That was just one of the wonders with the fake prince.

"Hm~ What should I make the stupid frog do first~ Ushishi" Bel said cheerily. He looked around and then stood up and walked away. Fran stood up and tried to follow him but Bel threw knifes at Fran again.

"Ushishi, Stay here the prince will bring you a nice...surprise~"  
Fran stared after him and then walked over to Bel's bed and sat on it and waited until Bel would come back.

When he came back Fran looked up and his eyes widened in shock.

The stupid fake-prince held a dress in his arms...Oh he was soo not going to wear it.

_______________  
So ~ I finally managed to write something...long...Even though it's not -_-''

But anyways! Im gonna let YOU readers decide what kind of dress Fran is going to wear!

So tell me what you think,neh~?

_Or else my awesome ninja Squirrels shall eat everyone!!_


	2. Maid?

Fran stared at the dress Bel had in his hands, A maid outfit with a white apron and lace around it, the sleeves were a bit puffy, Of course there was a big ribbon on the back and Fran saw the Lolita shoes with a small heel and a pair of white knee-length stockings with a black ribbon on both. Fran looked up at Bel and his smile was even bigger, Sooner or later his face would split in two.  
"Im not gonna wear that sempai.."  
"Ushishi, Did you forgot the bet?"  
"But im not gonna wear a dress" Bel laughed and threw knifes at him. They hit Fran and he sighed knowing that he would be killed if he didn't put on a stupid dress that would humiliate his masculinity, but he took the dress and stared at it for a while hoping it would randomly burn and die a slow death.  
"Hurry up froggy, put it on~ Oh and don't forget the pigtails and this headband~" Bel took out a black headband with white lace as decorations. Now Fran cursed that headband too.  
"Sempai, do I have to wear this?" He stared and Bel just chuckled and gave no answer, so Fran headed to the bathroom to change, when a few knifes hit him in the back.  
"Where are you going stupid frog~?"  
"Im not gonna change in front of you stupid gay fake prince-sempai" More knifes hit him.  
"Don't insult the prince~" Fran slammed the door shut and stared a little more at the dress, why didn't it burn? If he had been a superhero now, He could've burned it with his eyes or something. He began to change into the dress and outside the prince waited impatiently.  
"Done soon froggy~? The prince dosen't like to wait"  
"Well then you should've choosed something else than a maid outfit." Fran sighed and stared at the mirror, he didn't need to wear the stupid frog hat. Then he went back to Bel's room and stood in front of Bel.  
The prince stared...And stared. Fran blushed slightly and looked..adorable?  
Bel never thought that Fran would look that adorable, or even cute. Since he was a stupid frog, he shouldn't look like that.  
"Seeempaaai? Are you sleeping or something?"  
"Ushishi, of course not froggy~" Bel smirked.  
"Can I take it of now sempai? It's embarrasing.."  
"Ushishi, No you have to wear it until future orders" Bel played with a knife and walked out of his room.  
"By the way froggy~ Make some lunch for the prince" Fran cursed under his breath and began walking to the kitchen, the heels made klick-klack sounds when he walked and it was disturbing him, how could girls wear these kind of shoes?  
It took a while for Fran to make the food, first. What did Bel-sempai like to eat? Second. He wasn't good at cooking. When he finally was able to make something that looked eatable he had to find Bel. It wasn't that hard, he watched tv in some random room, and Fran put the food at the table.  
Bel didn't looked up or said something, Fran walked over to him and waved in front of where he thought his eyes was supposed to be. No response.  
Maybe he was asleep? Fran stared and sighed. He tried to wake him up but failed. Bel had only moved in his sleep and continued his sleep.  
Fran gave up and looked at the tv.  
He flipped through the channels and didn't found anything interesting so he turned of the tv and poked Bel.  
"hm..Who dare to disturb the prince's sleep?" Bel slowly sat up and looked at Fran.  
"Your food is done sempai." The prince's yawned and sat up.  
"Feed the prince~"  
"What?"  
"You heard me"  
"Im not gonna feed you sempai." one single knife hit his arm.  
"Obey your orders peasant frog~" Fran glared at him but took the food and started to feed the prince. Bel chewed.  
Fran could feel a blush in his cheeks. He twitched. Why was he blushing? The prince opened his mouth again and so it continued. They played video games and Bel won, claiming that no other and the prince could win and Fran just sighed. Then it turned dark outside and after the dinner they decided to watch a movie.  
"Seeempaaai, can I take off this dress now?"  
"Ushishi, Of course not froggy~" Bel chuckled and looked through the movies he took out a horror movie, It was the only thing they had. Expect for Lussuria's movies. No one touched them. When the movie started , Both sat on the sofa with a popcorn bowl, the only thing that was heard was the movie and the noises that came when they ate the popcorns.  
30 minutes later Bel was already bored and looked around in the room, when his eyes fell on Fran he smirked. The boy was shaking slightly and even though he was expressionless Bel knew he was scared. He suddenly got a urge to hug the little frogmaid, he shaked his head to make the feeling go away and continued to watch the movie. The murderer was currently chasing a girl down the stairs and suceeded in killing the girl, Fran suddenly grabbed Bels arm and hide himself behind it, Bel stared at Fran, shocked at the frog's sudden change in apperance, Fran quickly realised what he did and moved away from Bel and watched the movie again, Bel did the same and when the movie was over Bel was sleeping on Fran's shoulder and Fran looked uncomfortable and tried to move away, But failed when Bel hugged him in his sleep, A slight blush appeared on Fran's cheeks and he tried to fall asleep, When he did, Bel was still hugging him and Fran was resting his head against the couch's edge both was sleeping peacefully.  
The popcorn bowl was lying alone on the floor and popcorn was spread on the floor, not that anyone cared.

_________________________________________  
Jeez, Second chapter done, eh. Yeah xD  
I decided to make Fran a maid : Uhm, So the latest KHR chapter is out and did you see Fran's box weapon? xD A Mini-Bel-thing.  
So, hm, I've got an idea for chapter...4 or 5. Not for chapter 3. Lolz ._." Anyway, Review plz~? :


	3. Wait, What?

Morning came and the sun shined through the windows making the prince wake up, Bel cuddled into his pillow, trying to take the sunshine away. His pillow wasn't as soft as it used to be and it had a bodywarm heat. He sat up and looked at the 'pillow'. He saw the frog. Silently sleeping with his lips sligtly parted and his eyes were closed revealing long eyelashes. Some strands of hair was in his face , a small blush was on the boys cheeks and Bel stared. He didn't know for how long he stared , he didn't notice when he started playing with some strands of the frog's hair.  
Fran's eyes slammed open and it took a while for the boy to realize his surroundings and that in fact the prince was in fact invading his personal bubble.  
The prince just smirked and moved away, standing up and a 'crunch' was heard.  
Bel and Fran looked down on the popcorns that was everywhere.  
"Ushishishi, so many popcorns~"  
Fran remained silent as he sat up.  
"Sempaaai~"  
No answer.  
"Sempai? Can I take of this dress now?" The prince turned around to face Fran, he stared a while and Fran could feel a blush at his cheek, Fran moved his sliglty uncomfortable and looked away, Bel smirked.  
"Sure, The prince is tired to see you like that anyway, Ushishishishi~" Fran almost twitched, what did he mean by that? Fran stood up fast, and suddenly became dizzy, Everything turned black for a second and the next thing he knew he had his head rested against the prince's chest. Bel looked shocked and Fran blushed and quickly moved away.  
Bel stared as Fran walked away as fast as those small legs allowed him to.  
He chuckled his normal insane laugh and walked after the frog.  
Fran camed to his room and quickly took of the dress and put on his uniform. He glared at the frog hat and ignored it for the rest of the time he was alone in his room. Which wasn't for long.  
The prince entered the room without knocking and stared.  
"Put on your hat froggy~" He said and throwed some knifes, they hit Fran in his arm but he didn't care about them, He just simply took them out and throwed them away.  
"Don't throw away the prince's toys stupid frog"  
"Well, sempai if you didn't throwed them at me I wouldn't." Fran said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The prince just frowned and put up his frog hat and went over to Fran.  
"Ushishi, You're not allowed to take it of frog~" He put the frog hat on Fran's head, Fran blushed slightly. The prince chuckled and walked away.  
Fran stared after the prince and tried to make his blush go away.  
Why did he blush?  
Everytime that fake-prince touched him he always had to fight back a blush.  
It's been like that since the dream he had. Even though he didn't liked that the fake prince topped.  
Wait. A. Minute.  
He didn't like it at all.  
Fran shrugged it off and walked out of his room.

The prince himself was lying in a random couch sleeping , Fran found him there and stood and stared. He just stared for a while.  
"Bel-sempai? Are you sleeping?"  
No response.  
"Oh, so you are sleeping. . ." Still no response. Fran walked closer to the prince, When he was sleeping he didn't looked pshyco or insane. He looked more peaceful and innocent.  
The amazingly-innocent-face was disturbed by a smirk and the prince grabbed Fran and pulled him closer.  
"Ushishi, what are you staring at froggy~?" Fran blushed and opnened his mouth several times and tried to say something. But his mind was blank. Bel noticed this and smirked.  
"Ushishi, it's not nice to stare at the prince while he's sleeping~" Fran felt the prince's breath and they were so close so their noses almost touched.  
Bel closed the remaining distance and Fran's eyes widened in shock when their lips met, he felt his eyes close and kissed back.  
_What was he doing?_  
Bel pulled away and started at the heavily breathing frog, he ran out of air a little too fast. But the prince had patience.  
"Ushishi, go and make some sushi for the prince~" Fran stared a little shocked at the prince, He just got his first kiss and now the prince told him to make sushi?  
Fran angerly got up and started to walk to the kitchen. Leaving the prince on the chouch.  
He looked around for things to make sushi with and find some already done sushi, he put it on the table and sat down. He sighed. Why did the prince kiss him in the first place? He had been treated as the target practice ever since he came to Varia and now this?  
Fran was confused.

__________________  
_  
The third chapter is done X___X Didn't have any ideas. -headshot- So , so this took a while, And it might take a while for chapter 4 cuz im working on the other fanfic with iFran. SO.  
We just have to ...wait and see~ x3 _


End file.
